Hausen House
The Hausen House One of the Seven Houses of God in the Barsburg Empire, a very wealthy organisation with the goal of prospering the Seven continents. It is one of the bearers of a cursed ticket, and the House of the Ghost Fest, the Ghost that ties souls together. The Hausen House is located towards the north-east side of the 6th District, and is masked by a large coniferous forest. The current, twelfth head of the house is Xingfa Hausen. History When The Ghost Fest was first sent down to earth, it was tied to a human body (it's reincarnation). Being human, this reincarnation lived a relatively normal, human life, having a family and children, and the Hausen family are the blood descendants of the original Ghost Fest. The mission of the House of God in the 6th District was to stop any assassins who might threaten the Empire, and during the Raggs War the God Houses were split between those who sided with Barsburg and those who sided with Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs, and after Raggs was defeated, the Houses that sided with Barsburg demanded the Head of the House be executed, as punishment. The thirteenth Head of the House, Xing-lu Hausen was ready to be sacrificed, but his father Xingfa, would not allow it and instead took a Noel mermaid, with her face shape-shifted to resemble Xing-lu to be executed in his place. Xing-lu refused to allow this, and jumped in front of the blade as his father tried to kill the mermaid. Xing-lu was killed by the blow, and his father became the Head of the House again, but as Xing-lu died the Ghost of the House appeared before him and he (Xing-lu) became the vessel of Fest. Notable Figures *Xing-lu Hausen (Castor) *Xingfa Hausen *Sulien *Razette Description The Hausen House is a large and impressive structure, victorian in design, and its land spans many acres, boasting several gardens. The House is hidden form view by a large forest, and protected from intruders by a large, stone wall. The entrance gate, is metal and gothic in design, and the arch it is attached to is decorated with stone tracery. At each side of the gate are two massive towers with cone-shaped roofs and a circular design etched into the wall. The House itself is grand and old and resembles the letter 'c' in shape; the two wings of the House being closer to the gate than the centre of the building, and up every corner of the building is a large pillar that helps support the roof extentions. The House has two floors, the second having three large doors that lead onto a balcony with gothic, metal railings. The roof of the House is also decorated with railing. Exterior Gardens: The House Gardens are large and extravagant, being down the side of the mountain the house is built on. Interior Main hall: The Main hall is a large open spaced room with two staircases leading to the first floor and connected with a balcony. Between the two staircases are two, rather plain, pillars that help to support the roof that is sloped like an arch. The walls are wood framed similar to those in medieval times, the ceiling is indented with the seal of the Ghost Fest printed on.